Love Is Never A Simple Matter
by Flamingoetsalsa
Summary: Katie Gardner loves all three of her best friends, unfortunately for her, all three have fallen in love with her! Now she's forced to choose which one she loves more. Katie/Travis, Katie/Will, or Katie/Jake?


**This story will be a love story between Kaite Gardner and...Will Solace, Travis Stoll, or Jake Mason. Honestly, I don't even know. I think either pairing (Katie/Will, Katie/Travis, or Katie/Jake) would work out well. It's kind of a just write and go along with it kind of thing. **

**Anyway, in this story the four of them are really good friends. These first few chapters will show how they met, blah blah blah. Chapter 3 or 4 should start the actual story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"This cannot be the right house," Travis stated.

"And why not?" Will demanded. Travis gestured with his hand to the house they were currently watching. There were two mortal parents and one mortal child, or rather a demigod that they were attempting to rescue.

"Because the kid has _two_ mortal parents," Travis said. "If she was a demigod that she'd only have one."

"There is such a thing as step parents Travis," Jake pointed out. "Remarrying isn't that uncommon." Will snickered and Travis glared at the two of them.

"Yeah well...whatever."

"So, are we going to talk to her or not?" Will asked.

"The parents are leaving for somewhere," Jake observed watching as the man stuffed suitcases in the car. "That would be our best chance."

"Oh yeah, because three random guys showing up on your doorstep claiming your a child of a Greek god or goddess isn't crazy at all," Travis pointed out.

"What are we supposed to do, drug her and carry her back to camp?" Jake demanded.

"That can be arranged," Travis said seriously.

"We're not drugging her," Will said and Travis looked clearly disappointed. "Like Chiron said she has to come willingly."

"You are such a stickler for the rules," Travis groaned.

"And you enjoy breaking every single one, multiple times," Will retorted.

"Will you two shut up before they hear us?" Jake snapped. The three boys quieted down and observed how the mortals finally finished packing up their car. They exchanged hugs and goodbyes with the demigod girl and then took off. When they were long gone, Will stood up.

"How exactly are we going to do this?" Jake asked as he and Travis joined Will as they jogged across the street and stood in front of the house. Will was trying to think of a way that they could talk to the girl. Jake was watching him, waiting for the answer. Travis, however, wasn't as patient.

"I've got an idea," Travis exclaimed. Will and Jake watched as he calmly hopped the small fence and went right up to door and knocked.

"Travis!" Will hissed. He and Jake jumped the fence as well and ran up trying to pull Travis away, but he was refusing to move.

"What?" Travis demanded softly. "We need to talk to her, why not just get it over with?"

"Because this isn't how it's supposed to happen," Will muttered angrily tugging at Travis's arm.

"It's the fastest way!" Travis pointed out.

"So? Three random guys showing up on your doorstep isn't exactly how we're going to gain her trust," Jake snapped.

"Then why _are_ there three random guys standing on my doorstep?" All three boys froze and turned to find the very girl they were looking for standing behind them. Travis recovered first, shaking Jake and Will off of him and walking over to the girl.

"Travis Stoll," Travis said extending his hand out. The girl reached out to shake, but Will intercepted, smacking Travis's hand away.

"Don't shake his hand," Will whispered to the girl.

"And why would that be?" She inquired.

"You don't know where it's been," Jake said coming up to stand beside Travis. Travis glared at both, but said nothing.

"You know you never answered my question," The girl stated.

"And that would've been...?" Jake asked.

"Why are you three here?" The girl repeated.

"Uh...," Jake and Travis turned to Will. He looked around and then turned back to the girl.

"Could we possibly go inside?" Will asked. "I-I'm semi allergic to the sun," Will lied.

"Sure," The girl said and watched the three for a moment before moving past them and towards the house. Jake and Travis meanwhile could barely contain that their laughter.

"Semi-allergic to the sun?" Jake asked.

"Kind of ironic since your Dad is God of the Sun," Travis muttered and Will glared at the two.

"Just...go," Will muttered through clenched teeth.

* * *

**This is really just the prologue to the actual story. It shows how Katie, Will, Jake, and Travis became/become such great friends. What better way then to start with when they first met?**

**Read and Review please!**

**~Flamingoetsalsa**


End file.
